marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series)
Earth-80920? Why are these characters linking to the reality of Wolverine and the X-Men? Has it been said it's in the same reality? Because, if not, then it should really be assumed it's a different reality, since almost every other cartoon has been on its own. --GrnMarvl14 01:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : I put it in the notes on Earth-80920, based on things from the micro episodes, until otherwise shown, I believe this is the same reality. ::MRD? As in the Mutant Response Division? ::--GrnMarvl14 15:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah. --Mutant God 16:57, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Interesting. I don't read the x-books, but I hadn't realized they'd made it into 616. I've only ever heard of them from the Wolverine cartoon. Eetmi 00:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Keep in mind, Christopher Yost and Craig Kyle are involved with all three. :::::--GrnMarvl14 00:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : So here's my question. How should we handle the micro episodes? The first REAL episode debuted last night, but the micro episodes all took place before this. Eetmi 15:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Micro Episodes still Webpremiered before the actual series so events should be referred & dated to as happening before Breakout despite the 5 later combo episodes after Breakout. Also, I agree that A:EMH and W&tXM should not be linked as being from the same universe. Especially when the only proof being used is the MRD. FalloftheMutants 19:27, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Those five combo episodes are actually the first five episodes of the series. Therefore, Breakout Part 1 is episode 6. In Australia, they ran them in the order according to the production code, which is how I think the micro episodes should be arranged. They should be arranged in their order of release but with the codes, 1a and 1b etc. so as to determine how they were grouped into major episodes of the series. And I agree that W&tXM should be considered a different universe to A:EMH, despite the striking similarities in appearance of characters like Wolverine and Bruce Banner. --ProfessorKilroy 12:23, 4 April 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. I feel the production order needs to take precedence over when it aired. Simply for the reason stated above - in other countries it might be aired differently. The full list for these episodes can be found on Wikipedia's page and on the right hand column is the production code (order). :I also think this brings up a larger issue on how should we, as a site handle the tv episodes in general. Do we always want to select by production date or aired date? We might want to bring this up in the forums and come to a vote on this one. --M1shawhan 09:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) The micro episodes are the first five episodes of the series. Just go here to see some proof: http://marvel.com/news/story/15303/the_avengers_emh_vol_1_2_on_dvd_april_26. --- TSSM Fan Avengers: EMH rocks!! This new animated series from Marvel Animation is awesome. I can't wait for the other new episodes. i wonder if war machine, luke cage, ms. marvel and wolverine might join the team in season 2. Season 3? Is the show over or will there be a season 3? The galactus episode did seem like a finale but there's still a lot of loose ends that seem to indicate a third season might be in the works. I certainly hope the show wasn't canceled like Wolverine and the X-men both of those were great shows and I enjoyed having a running continuity. --Neko Vira (talk) 01:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the show is no longer in production, and will be replaced by the upcoming Avengers Assembe, which premieres at an undetermined point in 2013. While Jeph Loeb insists that the new show will be a continuation of A:EMH, all evidence - the voice cast, the character designs, and an announced crossover - indicates that the show will be as spin-off of Ultimate Spider-Man. :LoveWaffle (talk) 01:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Maybe they plan to merge continuities? Thats the best I can hope for.... I'll miss Iron-mans old voice actor though.... The one In Ultimate Spiderman isn't as good...--Neko Vira (talk) 02:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::There's no way both shows could be in the same continuity, Teen Power Man and Iron Fist are one of them, you can see the discussion here. :::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 02:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah I know... it was just wishful thinking....--Neko Vira (talk) 03:13, December 31, 2012 (UTC)